


Coming home to Ada

by Vigorous_Spring



Category: Lord of the Rings - Fandom
Genre: Father/Son, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2114439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vigorous_Spring/pseuds/Vigorous_Spring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war of the ring when sauron is defeated, legolas takes the fellowship home with him except for Aragorn (he's far to busy repairing Gondor). It seems the Dwarf doesn't go down too well with King Thranduil though, and if that wasn't bad enough there's legolas' twin brothers suspending buckets of water over everyone's heads! But perhaps Thranduil and Gimli can learn to get along, after all sometimes people do things that afterwards they just can't help but except a friendship or at least an acquaintanceship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. renual and sparkling snow

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly Tolkien's characters but the ones you don't recognise are probably my own creation, in my world nobody dies cos its just too upsetting, I even have Oropher alive and imagine he got badly injured in the last alliance and was forced to abdicate. That's why Boromirs alive.

Coming home to Ada...~

~Chapter One~

Legolas woke that morning feeling elated, the ring was destroyed, Sauron was gone and he had heard that his home in Mirkwood  
Was flourishing once more and the spiders were leaving at last.  
He was exited also by the prospect of going home having been away for nearly a year. He had missed his father and siblings dearly and was looking forward to telling them how he had taken down an oliphant single handedly. 

He got out of bed, stretched and went to get washed and dressed. When he was finished and breakfasted he headed to the library where he intended to write a letter to his father asking whether he could bring the followship home with him for a while. The letter read:

Dear Ada,  
I hope you are well as I plan on starting my journey home very soon, I can't tell you how much I've missed you and the others and I am very much looking forward to seeing you all again. I have so much to tell you and sure I've missed some things worth being told at home as well. 

I was wondering whether you would allow me to bring a few friends to stay for a while, I'm sure you would like them and they seem to be fascinated by you from what I've told them. See you soon.  
Love Legolas xx

He addressed the envelope and gave it to a messenger before turning and walking towards to dining hall to have his evening meal.

To his surprise the reply from his father came the very next day.  
"The wild really must be getting safer" he thought as he tore the envelope open.

My darling Legolas,  
I can't tell you how pleased I was to receive your letter and I'm so glad to hear your coming home, at last you will see how beautiful the forest used to be and in celebration its being renamed Eryn Lasgalen. Of course you may bring your friends and they can stay as long as they like. Remember to look both ways when crossing the road and be careful of remaining orc packs. Don't forget to have a bath before you leave, I don't want you coming home stinking like a human or worse... a dwarf!  
Stay safe.  
Love Ada xxxx

Legolas chuckled, his father was mega over protective, then he frowned, his father was not going to like Gimli one bit. He shrugged, maybe he could teach Ada to like him after all legolas knew Gimli's heart was in the right place and although he often lost his temper surly the king would recognise he only meant well.

The next morning the fellowship were together once more on their way to Eryn Lasgalen.  
..................

The company sang gleefully as rode toward the misty mountains; the grey peeks were no longer dark and full of evil mystery but alive with light and sparkling snow.  
"To think, just a few months ago we were fighting a flurry and being avalanched here" laughed Boromir

Frodo chuckled, "and let's not forget how grumpy you were about!"

"I wasn't grumpy!" Protested Boromir

"Course not" sniggered Legolas "you were only complaining about everything!"

A muffled "hmph" from Boromir concluded their conversation.

Within a few chilly days they were through the mountains only disturbed by a few withering goblin parties which were either beheaded by Gimli or stuck with arrows.

.....................

 

"By Dain!" Exclaimed Gimli " This is not Mirkwood, but the Greenwood of old"

The others simply gazed in wonder at the beautiful forest that lay before them.

"And now it is the wood of green leaves" smiled Legolas "I have never before seen it in its splendor, it is better than I ever imagined"

They rode on in wonderous silence until they reached the eaves of the wood, the gateway was newly polished and somebody had scrubbed the painted eye off Oropher's statue.

"And a good thing too" legolas thought, if his Grandfather came too visit and saw that ugly thing on his statue he'd have a fit!


	2. A Dwarf. Really Legolas?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fellowship meets king Thranduil and although he's lovin' the hobbits there's one person he's not overly keen on. Need I say who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2

"Are we nearlay there?" Asked pippin

"Yes actually" relplyed Legolas "we are quite close now!"

"Good, because my rear is killing me!"

They rode on through Eryn Lasgalen for a while and many elves recognised their king's youngest son. One exclaimed "prince Legolas! We're so happy you have returned unarmed, its just thrilling! In fact I must go and write a very long complicated poem about this experience!" And he dashed flushed red with excitement

"Damn elves and their weirdness" grunted a Grumpy dwarf "why they insist on being so tidiously annoying I'll never know"

"Here here" said Boromir

"Quite right" said Merry

"Shut up" said Legolas.

At last they arrived at the beautiful white gates that marked the home of the Royal family

"Come" said legolas " you must meet my father.

...........................

Galion walked down the sunlit corridor carrying a comb, a brush and some spare buttons, it was 6:00am and time to wake the King. He gently pushed the cream marble door open to see Thranduil leaning on the windowsill gazing out across the river.

"My Lord?"

Thranduil whipped his head around to face his butler followed by his hip length hair.

"Oh, sorry Galion, its just my son is due to arrive this morning and I don't want miss the chance of welcoming the moment he arrives."

"I understand" smiled Galion taking his king by the hand and walking him to the dressing room, he pulled out a nice green robe and looked at Thranduil for approval.

"Oh no Galion!" He cried "I can't where THAT to greet Legolas' friends, I have to make a good impression!"

"OK then, what about this?"

"No no no I wore that last week, I'm bored of it"

"This?

"Err, no it will clash with the greeting room"

Galion held up a new suggestion

"NO!"

"Hmm, what do think then?" Asked a rather annoyed Galion

Thranduil scanned the wardrobe.

"Well, I don't think i should where a fitted one, it makes me look less powerful, or does it, mabey I should where fitted, no. Hmm not that, no way, hate that, valar! I didn't even know I owned that!, oh! Wait no, mabey? Err, no, NEVER!, no no no."

"How about this?" Asked Galion Nervously. He had picked out a white non-fitted rope with Gold trimmings and lining and a sweeping train.

Thranduil gasped "oh yes yes yes, Galion your a genius!" And flung his arms round his butler.

........................

 

Sam studied the beautiful paved pathway as they were led by Legolas to the great carven oak gates of the majestic palace that lived the King of the Woodland realm. 

Legolas spoke to one of the Guards outside the gate and he nodded and turned to the others.

"You shall be escorted to the greeting room where you shall be introduced to the King"

Sam fort to keep his nerves unnoticed as the guard led he and the rest of the fellowship to what he supposed must be the 'greeting room'. Legolas entered the room first and was meet by loving embrace from his Ada "oh my baby I've missed you so much!" He exclaimed

"Ada, keep your voice down they're right outside the door you know"

"Ah, of course your friends, please bring them in."

Sam saw legolas emerge from the doorway "come on then " he said "my father wants to meet you

He followed merry and pippin through to door and couldn't help but gasp at the ancient being of truth and beauty that stood before, the king was dressed in a white robe with beautiful gold lining, and he was facialy perfect with ivory blond hair falling perfectly straight down to his hips. But what fascinated Sam the most was how the elvenking seemed to be giving off an amazing gold glow naturally. He was simply wonderful, magical, beautiful...

"Sam!" 

"W-what?" He was abruptly brought out of his reverie in back to reality

"Its your go numpty!" Laughed Merry mockingly

Sam looked up to see Legolas' father smiling at him

"Samwise Gamgee" said Thranduil "I have heard tell of your extreme lolalty to young master Frodo here and it is truly a pleasure to meet you"

"And an honour to be in your presence my Lord" he gingerly kissed Thranduil's small, soft hand and smiled shyly"

 

"Ada, this is my friend Gimli" said Legolas

"A Dwarf. Really Legolas?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any questions or suggestion please comment and tell me.  
> I would love to know what you think. :-)


	3. Saeros, Daeren and one wet hobbit!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A closer look on Legolas' family and his concerns for his friend and father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Legolas

"Tell me where I went wrong Legolas!" Said Thranduil angrily, he and Legolas where 'discussing' Gimli in Thranduil's study and things were getting steamy.

"Have I taught you nothing? Haven't I ever told you of the dangers of the Naugrim, how they beat the life from you with their spite and jealousy and desive you beyond your seeing! Legolas you must listen!"

"Please Ada, he is not like his kin, he is not the black hearted, treasure seeker you see him to be! He is-"

"The very offspring of the rudest most Arrogant Dwarf I've ever had the misfortune to meet!"

"But"

"Enough! The Dwarf may stay but don't expect me to interact with it!" 

......................

Meanwhile Merry was exploring the Gardens and, being a Brandybuck, was particularly fascinated by the vast river Anduin that gently flowed through the green forest to meet escaroth then finally its estuary at the sea of rhûn, little did he know of the bucket being suspended directly over his curly blonde head, the culprits were obviously Legolas' twin brothers: Saeros and Dearen, the most obnoxious trouble makers in the whole of Eryn Lasgalen. The identicle boys had ice blonde wavy hair and Emerald green eyes. They were perhaps slightly above average height and were clad in green and silver.

They watched the hobbit for a few minutes to check he was completely oblivious of their little trick, when they were satisfied Saeros looked at Daeren.

"Go for it!" He whispered 

With that he tugged on the rope.  
The hobbit suddenly felt a cold sheet of water drench him.

"Hey!" Shouted Merry

Saeros and Daeren jumped down from their tree to greet him.

"Saeros and Daeren Thranduillion at your service" they said in unison "just a little joke, no hard feelings right?"

"Merry Brandybuck at yours and your family's and of course not"

"Good cos sometimes when we try to have some fun with visiters they get all bothered and either we get a lecture from Ada about 'making guests feel welcome' or they just scream at us" said Saeros

"Oh yeah, like Arwen once, that was ugly." Added Daeren "you should should of seen it, I didn't even know a girl could scream like THAT and I have six sisters."

"Well it was lovely to meet you both and commend you for your wonderfuly discreet prank but I really should go and change into some dry cloths"

"Ya think?"

............................

Legolas stared at the wall angrily and pretended it was his sister as he through rocks at it.

Earlier that day he had been walking with Gimli when Heledir had bumped into them and screamed when she saw the Dwarf and slapped him when he tried to calm her down, Legolas had then shouted at her for being a crazy freak and she being her had pushed him into the Anduin for insulting her, she has quite the temper as you might have guessed.

Legolas was fuming, everything was going wrong! His father and sister hated Gimli, Saeros and Daeren had drenched Merry, lindir was hiding from everyone, Galion was Ill which meant his father was stressed out about practically everything, Adrahil had already had a wrestling match with Boromir over an argument and Sam kept hiding in the flower beds.  
If there was one time when Legolas was really embarrest it was now!

He then heard a heated discussion

"Do not touch me naugrim! I am providing hospitalities for you purely through my sons want"

"How dare you talk to me as if a I am no more than blade of grass"

"That is all you are to me to Dwarf, a blade of grass on pigs pasture"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The usual, any Questions or Suggestions just go for it.


	4. Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter, The resolution and the hardest to write. Hope you like it.

Gimli stormed outside in a rage, ripping a few strands from his beard he thought to himself,

"Never trust an elf!" 

These were the very words his father had spoken the last time they had been together and he had not listened, he was now surrounded by a whole family of the over-tall weirdos, wait no, a whole household. A whole forest!  
The Dwarf stompted over to sit by by the river, he gazed at its rippling waters creating folded patterens as they overlapped each other before swiftly darting east towards their destination. He watched it curiously and wondered what lay beneath the service and how deep was it?  
.....  
Thranduil stormed outside in a rage, nearly ripping a few strands out of his hair but thought he better not.

'Never trust a dwarf'

His father had told him this as his father's father had and Thranduil had told his son also, numerous times. But no! Legolas didn't listen, Legolas didn't care, Legolas spent more time with the Blade of grass than he did with his family! His own flesh and blood he ignored! His kin was nothing!-

"Calm down Thranduil!" He told himself sharply "its just a mortal, in in a few decades he'll be gone and Legolas will be without him and everything will be happy."

He walked calmly (ish) over to a bench facing his bit of the beautiful anduin, he watched it creating folded patterns as the ripples overlapped each other before darting off towards their destination. He watched it knowingly, many things lived beneath the service and it was perhaps 12 feet deep.

........

Gimli shuffled a little closer to the river to inspect it more closely, the bank was slippery and steep (bet you know what's going to happen) he suddenly lost his footing and clumsily dropped into the river (of course) he struggled with his buckle which held his axe that pulled him down deep, dwarfish attire was not ideal for swimming and pulled him deeper still. He cursed and luck.

'Why must I die in the home of elves!' He thought feeling venemous.

But suddenly he felt a slim hand yank him up and saw a curten of ivory blonde, he struggled to stay conscious and saw a pair of large, blue eyes. He blacked out.  
...............

"Gimli?"

The Dwarf grunted

"Giiiimli?"

Another grunt

"I know your awake you stubborn Dwarf!"

He opened one blearly eye "what" 

"At last , we thought you'd never come round!" It was Legolas that spoke, he was surrounded by the rest of the fellowship.

"What-where. How long have I been out?"

"About 13 hours" replied someone

"But- , I was going to die how am I still ali-" then he remembered the eyes. No surely not, he couldn't have?

"My father saved you Gimli" said legolas "though he'd never admit it"

"But why would he save ME?"

"I know he has a harsh reputation among you dwarves, but really its all lies, he saved you because he wouldn't see an innocent person die for nothing, and..he did it for me I suppose"

"Well, tell him I thank him"

"You tell him!"

"Legolas?"

"I'm not going to thank him for something he did for you!"

"Fine, but I'm not going to hunt around all day for an elf that fancies me a blade of grass!"

....................

Thranduil sighed, each day the workload just grew even more. It had considerably lessoned since the defeat of the ring but was still a hefty half-mountain.

"Let's see, a complaint from erebor as usual, we all know where that's going, in the bin! A letter from imladris, begging for wine, 'the Dwarves found our supply' What?" 

Thranduil continued muttering to himself until he heard a hard knock on the door.

"Come in! Oh hello Dwarf, feeling better are we?" Gimli nodded "perhaps a certain son of glòin should stay away from rivers in the future?"

The Dwarf fizzed with anger but didn't let it show "I've come to thank you for..."

"Uh huh?"

"For saving my life, I thought your reputation among us dwarves was true and is in part"

"I beg your pardon!"

"But it seems some of the rumors are false and again I thank you" he finished

"Well I must say I thought those words would never escape you mouth but it appears they did, galu aur and good bye"

The Dwarf trudged out of the study and down the hall.

'I still don't like elves' he thought

'I still hate dwarves' thought thranduil

THE VERY END!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and tell me what you think, I really need to know your opinions of me as a writer.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked chapter one, for the next bit legolas' sibling are called: Adrahil, Alqua, saeros and daeron, heledir, lindir and nim, Tathar, Faelû, aranwë, lothelen. If anyone wants me to add in something to the next chapter just ask and I'll see what I can do. :-)


End file.
